Chapter 1
Synopsis Our story began in the maritime trading city, Tyragarde Pinnacle. The royal family ruling the city, House Coalthorn, suffered the loss of their lord, Hermes Coalthorn, to a deadly fever. Hermes was a legendary fighter and sailor, respected and feared by sailor or pirate alike. A mysterious figurehead in the community, the Pirate King, hired a group of bandits to raze as many homes and shops they could before being caught, one of these bandits being Thia. Once apprehended, they lied and said they were from the mainlands of Velen, the city of Belkarth, to avoid straight out execution. In order to protect the city, Lady Myra Coalthorn sent her middle child, Selica, to sail under an unfamiliar flag to bring the prisoners to Belkarth. The ship being the Voyager, captained by Rory Redhair, one of the crew members being the notorious Sizzle Roughwaters. Under an ancient oath, House Coalthorn pledged their guidance to a group of curious pixies from the Feywild, in exchange for arcane knowledge, the Coalthorns would sail the pixies across Krytos to collect information for the Mystics Guild. The night before departure, a new batch of these pixies were ported to the material plane, one of them being Meme. A week into their journey, the prisoners below deck broke free and attacked the crew, though sparring their lives if they could. The prisoners begun taking the upper hand, and Sizzle took the only escape boat and sailed away from the battle. Selica and Meme lit the boat ablaze, the smoke catching the attention of Renaya, a triton from the ocean floor. Thia put her blade to the captain's throat, resulting in his crew as well as Selica, to drop their weapons. Unbeknownst to everyone though, Rory sailed the ship straight into the Lost Isles, a cursed group of islands shrouded by mist. Shadows attacked the ship, and everyone fell unconscious to the waves of the Draken Coast. Selica went back to the ship and freed the stranded pixies hiding in their rooms, but was knocked unconscious by a shadow, leaving their fate unknown. (Besides Meme and Cece.) Selica was found by natives of the town of Cragfist, and was healed by a cleric named Welda Thunderhill. Meme and Cece flew to the shores, and spotted Thia on the beach, and Renaya awoke under a port in Cragfist. Our heroes found their ways to town and reunited with Sizzle, who sailed there and began drinking casually. After a brief confrontation, the noise of the local brawling pit beckoned everyone over, where they met Tuff. To repay the debt of her life, Selica was tasked with dealing with the Red Rough Gang, and teamed up with everyone else, as they wanted a cut of the pay. The group assaulted their camp in the dead of night, and upon entry to their cave, they found that the members of the gang turned into zombie-like creatures. Sizzle discovered their drinking water was corrupted. At the end of the cave, they found caches of goods stolen from Cragfist. However, Sizzle went to search ahead and found signs of a struggle by a large tent. Once she turned around, she saw a hooded woman angling her bow. Before she could warn the rest of her party, the archer shot an arrow, igniting the barrels of tar littered about the group causing an explosion. Once they caught their footing and attacked the figure, she put everyone in a trance, and sent their spirits to another plane, minus Thia. After they were all put in stasis, she revealed herself to be Thia, but from a possible future. In their dreamlike worlds, each of the group saw ill omens, or their deepest desires. Tuff saw his wife and child buried in his clan's crypt, Sizzle spent a day with her lost loved, Captain Belgrauth. Meme saw his home and was promoted to War Archiver in the Mystic's Guild, and Cece dreamt of playing with Meme and them admitted that they loved each other. Renaya performed in front of an enormous crowd, but was not fooled by the fantasy. Thia was shown a future vision of her lover, Brann, executed with his hands tied behind his back. She did not accept this, and together with Renaya, freed everyone else from their stasis, breaking the spell. Once they regained consciousness, the hooded woman tossed the head of the leader of the Red Rough Gang to claim their reward with the mayor. Sizzle took a cursed arrow, and self inflicted herself to spend one more day with her beloved. When she came to, she ventured back to the town, and encountered Torven Morsk, an infamous pirate captain who came to Cragfist, looking for Brann. He mentioned a King's Moot happening in the waterways underneath Velen, directly under Oxcrossing. After a tense conversation, Torven began to return to his ship. Sizzle snuck out ahead of him, and caused damage to it, before retreating back to the woods. The rest of the group fled the town before Torven noticed, saying farewell to Tuff. The goliath bothered by the vision he saw, he decided to head back north and part ways with the group. The group, now called the Misfits, rode south to the city of Oxcrossing. Sizzle searched the open markets looking to sell her riding horse, when she was approached by a small folk who attempted to swindle her. She unleashed three scorching rays at him, instantaneously killing the man, before she was apprehended by the city guard. She broke free of her chains with transmutation magic, and knocked unconscious by multiple spear wounds. Meme and Cece attempted to resuscitate her but she was attacked again by spears once she gasped for air, her body was thrown into the Divide. (A river that split Velen in two parts, north and south.) The adventurers later met her adopted brother, V'shearo, in the Tamed Wolf Tavern and Inn, sitting alone. They participated in the 284th Day of Dragons Monster Hunt, Meme winning first place, V'shearo second, and Thia third. After the festivities, the Misfits ventured down to the waterways, meeting at the King's Moot. Thia reunited with her crew, the Sea Foxes briefly before Torven sailed in with the Pirate King. The King revealed his plans to attack Tyragarde Pinnacle using the Seven Sacred Shards, as he collected both the evocation and illusion shards. He was looking for a third shard, the divination stone, which the Coalthorn family had. After this, the Misfits attempted to sneak out of the moot, but were caught and split apart by torrents of magic. Half the party were stuck on one side of the wall, and the other were outside. The only way out being a large iron gate only opened by a large wooden wheel. Brann and the rest of the Sea Foxes held the gate long enough for V'shearo and Selica to make it out, sacrificing themselves as hordes of pirates overtook them. The group ran out the waterways being chased by the Pirate King's forces, and were rescued by Lady Erra Van Astrea, and her airship, the Dawnbreaker. Erra brought them to Belkarth to meet with the council. The Misfits befriended one of their escorts, Benjamin. Selica convinced them to lend their aid in the war, in exchange for a political marriage. The Belkarthians seemed to want the Coalthorn's magic for themselves, and wanted one of the Coalthorn sisters to marry the spymaster's son, which Selica reluctantly agreed to. They flew to Tyragarde Pinnacle with three airships, and 2,000 men to back the family, but because of the evocation shard the Pirate King possessed, Tyragarde would fall. However, Meme witnessed the castle disappear before the Pirate King finished tearing down the castle walls. The castle left behind a greenish mist. Before the battle begun, Torven came to parley with the Coalthorns and Belkarthians. In exchange for the divination shard, he would give them the contents in his large crate. When he kicked over the crate, Brann, Sizzle, and Ella turned out to be alive but tortured. When they declined the trade, Torven slit the throat of Ella, thus starting the Battle for Tyragarde. The Misfits held off Torven from reaching the shore, though he killed Thia. The pirate stabbed her in the gut, she could only muster the name, "Brann.." before he stabbed her again in the throat, kicking her overboard his ship. Benjamin would then rush in and recover her body to shore as V'shearo gave the final blow to Torven, leaving his body on the ship and evacuating the island on the Dawnbreaker. Selica decided to stay behind to form a resistance group with the remnants of the survivors there. Notable Locations * Tyragarde Pinnacle * Belkarth * Cragfist * Oxcrossing Impacts * House Coalthorn teleports into hiding. * Misfits are formed. * Thia dies in fight with Torven. * Ella dies before Battle for Tyragarde. * The Pirate King conquers Itramos Isle. * Fareeya goes missing. * Erra Van Astrea goes missing. * Brann left behind in Itramos.